Percy and Šacred sons of the Transformers
by valento
Summary: Hello I would like to thank Molten Raze for he gave the good ideas but it's still might be different I like getting criticized so throw it at me
1. Birth of the twins

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this idea.**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay this is my very first story once again I give my thanks to Molten_Raze for this ideas also in this book I am Šacred**

ßęrandas(POV)

I ran through the city as fast as I could.I saw one of Megatron's Dog after me if tore through building like they were building blocks.I had to run faster it was gaining. I was not worried about myself but for my baby twin boys. Percy and Šacred **then** I saw my husband(Bone Crusher)bust trait through a car sending the giant overgrown dog to the sea Bonecrusher/ßęranda's baby twin were safe for now.

4 **years** **later**Percy's POV

Hey wait up I called Šacred stopped abruptly. We were on our way to Egypt when we took a wrong turn got to a place called Camp-HalfBlood then we were took by a half horse half human. Also Šacred being the night owl he is he just has to run now that we are here he told me that you notice it's night right. Yeah. Dude Ed got o go back to cabin-No! He yelled you no we are not demigods WE ARE DEMIFORMERS!OK! He shouted. I was shocked he never got angry beforehand now he's literally was is a demiformer? Hugh he sighed it is the son or dauter of a transformer.

We better get-ARE YOU DEPH I said I am not going back until morning!

** Ok that's hot to be a rap I promise next chapter will be longer just a progluge do not that long. Now review please and I will try to get your favorite pairing **


End file.
